


Il bianco non mi dona

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Early Work, M/M, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Shopping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sai, pensavo... secondo me quella divisa scolastica ti starebbe molto bene”“Dici? Il bianco non mi sta particolarmente bene”“Il bianco forse no... però la gonna corta sì”
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Il bianco non mi dona

**_ Il bianco non mi dona _ **

Ninomiya si sentiva stranamente bene.

Quel pomeriggio era da considerare quasi una benedizione: lui e Ohno avevano finito di registrare per la successiva puntata dell’Himitsu no Arashi abbastanza presto, e apparentemente nessuno dei due aveva particolarmente voglia di tornare a casa.

Era stato Ohno però a proporre di andare a fare un giro per Tokyo: nessuno dei due era un patito dello shopping, a meno che non riguardasse necessità specifiche, eppure l’avevano vista come un’occasione per fare qualcosa di fuori dall’ordinario, qualcosa che non capitava troppo di frequente, perlomeno a loro.

Qualcosa che avrebbe fatto normalmente una coppia di fidanzati, se non fossero stati oberati di lavoro e non avessero temuto di essere riconosciuti in mezzo alla folla.

Quel pomeriggio erano più coperti di quanto in effetti la stagione avrebbe richiesto, ma non era una situazione così fastidiosa da farli sentire in alcun modo a disagio. Sapevano di doversi nascondere, in un modo o nell’altro, ma sapevano anche che quello era il massimo che era loro concesso; e tanto bastava per far sentire Nino più allegro del solito.

“Dove ti va di andare?” gli aveva chiesto Ohno, facendo dondolare il braccio avanti e indietro rasente il suo, come per palesare l’intenzione di prenderlo per mano.

Nino aveva sorriso, eccitato come un ragazzino il giorno di Natale.

“Akiba” aveva risposto, pronto.

Uscire con Ohno aveva sempre avuto più di un risvolto positivo, per lui.

Si rilassava, passavano del tempo insieme... e lui si divertiva a farsi viziare, quasi quanto il più grande si divertiva a viziarlo.

Ragion per cui, non si stupì nel vedere l’altro accettare subito la sua proposta. Nino gli aveva già accennato ad uno o due videogames su cui aveva messo gli occhi, e quel pomeriggio era l’occasione perfetta per tornare sull’argomento; aveva la certezza che entro la fine della giornata, quei videogames sarebbero stati suoi.

Avevano preso un taxi, passando il tragitto assorti nel paesaggio che scorreva intorno a loro, con il ritmo cadenzato e irregolare del traffico di Tokyo; l’eccitazione di Nino permaneva, eppure sembrava essersi quietata in favore di una sorta di calma, di tranquillità... quella stessa sensazione che era in grado di provare solo e soltanto quando si trovava in compagnia di Ohno.

Fece scivolare la mano sul sedile, prendendo quella del più grande con decisione.

“Non è necessario girare per i negozi di videogames, se non ne hai voglia” mormorò, con quella sorta di falsa democrazia che l’altro ormai conosceva alla perfezione.

“Non ti preoccupare, non mi dà fastidio. È una cosa che piace a te, quindi per me va bene” aveva risposto, accondiscendente come al solito, e Nino aveva ridacchiato, scuotendo leggermente la testa.

Era vero che aveva puntato quei giochi. Era vero che avrebbe passato anche delle _ore_ a girare per i negozi di Akihabara. Era vero che, quando possibile, ci portava Ohno e tornava a casa con quello che gli sarebbe bastato per rimanere incollato alla X-box per giorni di fila.

Ma era vero anche che non era quello che importava realmente. Ohno aveva detto che non gli dava fastidio portarlo ad Akihabara e a lui non avrebbe dato fastidio se non ce l’avesse portato.

Erano insieme, da soli, come due persone normali, con una vita normale.

Un’occasione che nessuno dei due si sarebbe perso per niente al mondo.

*****

Ohno aveva perso la cognizione del tempo.

Sapeva che quando erano entrati nel primo negozio c’era ancora luce, mentre ormai il sole era tramontato da un bel pezzo.

Aveva comprato a Nino i suoi amati videogames. L’aveva ascoltato parlare per quelle che erano sembrate ore su questo o quel personaggio, sulle varie storie, sulle edizioni limitate e su quanto ci avrebbe impiegato a finirli tutti.

E lo era stato a sentire, così come ci sarebbe rimasto ancora se fosse stato necessario.

Non aveva mai compreso troppo di videogames.

Tutto quello che era necessario sapere, era che piacevano a Nino, e che lui amava quello sguardo luminoso che assumeva il più piccolo quando parlava di qualcosa che lo appassionava a tal punto.

Camminavano lungo il marciapiede già da un po’, quando improvvisamente vide Nino fermarsi e fissare una vetrina con aria maliziosa. Si mise accanto a lui, non comprendendo che cosa lo facesse sorridere.

Era un negozio di cosplay, tra l’altro uno dei molti nel quartiere.

Fece vagare lo sguardo fra i vari costumi, le parrucche e gli accessori di personaggi del mondo degli anime che in qualche modo gli erano familiari, fino a che non comprese che Kazunari stava invece fissando l’angolo della vetrina, dove invece spiccava una divisa da liceale. Femminile.

Storse il naso, ancora non capendo che cosa ci fosse in quella divisa che lo facesse sorridere tanto.

Era una semplice divisa: la maglietta bianca, con una cravatta blu, parecchio corta, e una gonna in tinta (anche quella decisamente _troppo_ corta secondo il suo modesto parere).

Distolse lo sguardo dalla vetrina per rivolgerlo verso il ragazzo accanto a sé; aveva piegato il capo, e continuava a fissare quei capi in un modo che ad Ohno non piacque affatto. Aveva in volto quell’espressione che significava chiaramente che stava riflettendo su qualcosa; e l’esperienza gli diceva che ogni qualvolta che Nino aveva quello sguardo, per lui non era mai andata a finire bene.

“Kazu, si può sapere che cos’hai da ghignare tanto?” gli aveva chiesto, vagamente sulla difensiva.

Ninomiya si era voltato verso di lui, mordendosi un labbro. L’aveva squadrato dalla testa ai piedi, come se lo stesse studiando.

“Sai, pensavo...” disse, in un mormorio, come se stesse parlando più a se stesso che all’altro “Secondo me quella divisa scolastica ti starebbe molto bene” concluse, deciso.

Ohno era arrossito; le idee del più piccolo non gli piacevano pressoché mai, ma trovava che quest’ultima avesse decisamente del ridicolo.

“Dici? Il bianco non mi sta particolarmente bene” aveva risposto, ridacchiando e tentando in qualche modo di darsi un tono.

L’aveva preso per un polso, cercando di trascinarlo via da quella vetrina, ma l’altro si era rifiutato di muoversi.

“Il bianco forse no... però la gonna corta sì” aveva ribattuto, con aria ancora più maliziosa di prima; e se Ohno a quel punto avesse avuto delle incertezze sulle intenzioni del ragazzo, in quel momento ogni dubbio fu fugato.

Lo guardò con un misto di disperazione e rassegnazione sul volto, prima di vederlo entrare dentro il negozio, senza avere il tempo di fermarlo.

Lo seguì, chinando il capo per l’imbarazzo e lo vide avvicinarsi ad una commessa e indicare la divisa in vetrina.

Rimase in disparte, massaggiandosi le tempie.

Gli era venuta l’emicrania.

*****

Ohno si osservò nello specchio del bagno.

Si sentiva davvero, davvero, davvero ridicolo.

La maglietta stringeva nei punti sbaglianti, accentuando la linea dei fianchi, mentre la cravatta scendeva leggera fino a metà petto. Cosa che sarebbe anche potuta essere interessante, se lui fosse stato effettivamente una _donna._

Ma poteva ancora arrivare ad accettare una cosa del genere.

Quello che seriamente gli creava dei problemi, in quella situazione allucinante, era la gonna.

La tirava giù e arrivava a malapena a coprirgli l’inguine; la tirava su e gli scopriva troppo, troppo, _troppo_ le gambe.

Si guardò nuovamente allo specchio; gli veniva quasi da piangere e dentro di sé maledisse Nino e le sue idee contorte e maledettamente perverse.

Come se l’avesse chiamato, sentì la voce del più piccolo dalla stanza accanto.

“Oh-chan, sto aspettando! Allora, come ti sta?” urlò, e Ohno riusciva ad immaginare alla perfezione il sorriso compiaciuto e sardonico sul volto dell’altro.

Non si diede nemmeno pena di rispondere.

Si guardò intorno, valutando le opzioni che gli rimanevano a quel punto.

Nel bagno c’era una finestra, in effetti; ma erano all’ottavo piano, senza balcone e... Ohno decise che aveva a malapena il coraggio di uscire dal bagno conciato in quel modo, figurarsi fuori dall’appartamento. 

Si fece coraggio: si avviò verso la porta del bagno e lentamente uscì, tenendo il capo chino.

Alzò lo sguardo solo quando intravide l’ombra di Nino di fronte a sé, e se lo ritrovò a meno di un metro di distanza con una macchina fotografica in mano.

“Fai un sorriso, Oh-chan!” gli disse l’altro, ridacchiando, poco prima di scattare la foto.

“Kazunari, giuro che se quella foto esce da questa casa fra me e te è tutto...”

“Finito, sì, lo so... non ti scaldare tanto, Satoshi. È solo per farsi due risate, no?” concluse, scrollando le spalle e posando la macchina fotografica sul tavolo alle sue spalle; poi tornò a guardarlo, con aria più seria, pensierosa.

“Che cosa c’è?” domandò il più grande sulla difensiva. Nino scosse la testa, poi sorrise.

“Mi piace come ti sta la divisa, sai?” gli disse, sommessamente. Ohno indietreggiò, istintivamente.

Sapeva quando il ragazzo stava pensando a qualcosa di malsano; sapeva quando era sul punto di mettere in atto qualche idea balorda, com’era accaduto quel pomeriggio.

E sapeva anche quando era maledettamente eccitato, come in quel momento.

Si morse un labbro, indeciso se giocare quella carta a proprio favore.

Fece qualche passo in avanti, guardando Nino di sottecchi.

“Quindi... mi sta bene la divisa?” piegò il capo, con gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo “Anche la gonna?”

“Sì, ti sta bene. Anche se al momento tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è come togliertela”

Ohno si morse un labbro. Era combattuto fra il cedere allo sguardo del ragazzo, decisamente allettante, e il conservare almeno in parte quella poca dignità che gli rimaneva.

Ma resistere a Nino era una di quelle cose che gli riusciva particolarmente difficile, e questo il più piccolo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Si avvicinò a lui, mettendogli una mano sul fianco e guardandolo fisso negli occhi, sperando che l’altro non si accorgesse che, in fondo, l’eccitazione aveva cominciato a farsi strada anche in lui.

“Avevi qualcosa di preciso in mente?” gli chiese, con tono falsamente noncurante.

Ninomiya gli regalò l’ennesimo dei suoi sorrisi maliziosi, prima di prenderlo per la nuca quasi con violenza e cominciare a baciarlo.

Ohno riuscì ad opporre resistenza solo per pochi secondi; poi andò incontro al bacio, ricambiandolo, e cominciando a far scorrere le mani lungo il corpo dell’altro.

Gli era quasi parso di poter riuscire a prendere il controllo sulla situazione, ma Nino fu fin troppo lesto a togliergli quella convinzione. Lo prese per le braccia, applicando la giusta forza per girarlo e spingerlo contro il tavolo del soggiorno fino a farcelo sedere sopra, riprendendo poi a baciarlo. Lascivo, come sempre.

“Ti ecciti in modo veramente strano, sai?” gli disse Ohno quando il più piccolo gli diede finalmente un attimo di tregua.

Nino si morse un labbro scuotendo le spalle, prima di posargli senza delicatezza una mano all’altezza dell’inguine.

“Non sono il solo, a quanto pare”ribatté, in parte coperto dal gemito che l’altro non era riuscito a trattenere.

E gemette ancora di più quando vide Nino posargli le mani sulle gambe e cominciare ad avventurarsi verso il basso, baciandolo sul collo e slacciandogli lentamente la cravatta per darsi più spazio di manovra.

Ohno prese con le mani l’orlo della propria maglietta, con l’intento di toglierla, ma il più piccolo lo fermò.

“Dopo lo sforzo di comprare la divisa ed indossarla, non vorrai togliertela così presto?” gli disse, con un tono innocente che stonava in quel contesto.

Ohno sbuffò per la frustrazione, ma lo lasciò fare.

Fin da quando erano entrati in quel maledetto negozio ad Akihabara, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi a lasciar fare a Nino quello che meglio credeva.

E poi, lo doveva ammettere, se riusciva a non pensare a quello che aveva indosso, non c’era nulla in quella situazione che gli dispiacesse.

Ninomiya nel frattempo aveva cominciato ad accarezzargli la schiena sotto la maglietta, lambendo contemporaneamente con la lingua quella striscia di carne rimasta scoperta tra la maglia e la gonna.

Il più grande fremeva; voleva che Nino scendesse più in basso, che smettesse di torturarlo in quel modo, ma non riusciva a fare nulla di più che muovere i fianchi verso di lui; un indizio che l’altro colse alla perfezione.

Cominciò ad accarezzargli una gamba, mentre tirava lentamente su la gonna e faceva scivolare verso il basso i boxer di Ohno, fino a toglierglieli; poi si allontanò brevemente per togliersi la maglietta, facendo trasalire l’altro per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto.

“Hai fretta?” gli chiese e Ohno si morse un labbro, evitando di guardarlo in viso.

 _Certo_ che aveva fretta. Certo che, se lo provocava in quel modo, non poteva fare a meno di avere fretta di sentirlo più vicino, di essere toccato di più, di smetterla con quei giochi e cominciare a fare sul serio.

Nino continuava a cercare di darsi un tono, ma anche lui doveva essere giunto al suo limite di sopportazione; difatti quando si riavvicinò lo fece in modo più deciso, mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia di Ohno e divaricandole per farcisi spazio in mezzo e chinando la testa per avvicinare la bocca all’erezione del più grande.

Quest’ultimo trasalì quando finalmente sentì la lingua di Ninomiya sfiorarlo; si trattenne per quanto poté, ma alla fine intrecciò la mano fra i capelli del più piccolo, spingendo contemporaneamente i fianchi in avanti alla ricerca di un contatto sempre maggiore.

Nino mugolò per l’improvvisa presa dell’altro, ma non si scompose, continuando a passare la lingua sul membro dell’altro; lo conosceva troppo bene, erano stati in quella situazione troppe volte perché non sapesse esattamente cosa fare per farlo impazzire, per farlo arrivare ad un punto di non ritorno.

Quando si rese conto che Ohno era troppo vicino al culmine, si spostò bruscamente, facendolo gemere per il disappunto.

Nino si rimise in piedi, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

“Mi dispiace Oh-chan, ma sarebbe stato uno spreco, non credi?” mormorò, appoggiandosi sul tavolo e facendo perno su una mano per raggiungere il lubrificante dietro il ragazzo; se ne versò un po’ sulla mano, per poi riportarla sotto la gonna, allargando le gambe del ragazzo con il ginocchio. Stava attento a non perdere il contatto visivo con Ohno, beandosi dell’espressione carica di aspettativa e in parte di frustrazione del più grande.

Si stava decisamente _divertendo_.

Quando inserì il primo dito vide Ohno chiudere gli occhi con aria infastidita; ridacchiò, mettendo la mano libera dietro la sua testa e poggiando la propria fronte contro la sua.

“Guardami” gli disse, e non cominciò a muovere la mano finché l’altro non ebbe aperto nuovamente gli occhi.

Le dita divennero improvvisamente due, e Ohno dovette lottare contro il proprio istinto per evitare di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi.

Aveva dimenticato di avere indosso quella stupida divisa; aveva dimenticato il sorriso malizioso di Nino, aveva dimenticato tutto, conscio solo di quella mano che si muoveva dentro di lui, conscio di quello che stava per accadere... smanioso, in un certo senso.

Passarono svariati minuti prima che il più piccolo togliesse lentamente la mano, e lui si sentì improvvisamente vuoto. Ohno respirò a fondo per impedirsi di gemere, e fissò l’altro negli occhi.

“Kazu...” mormorò soltanto, facendogli passare una mano dietro la schiena e stringendolo a sé.

Nino colse nel tono dell’altro quella che avrebbe definito quasi disperazione, e cercò di fare più in fretta possibile.

Alzò di più la gonna sulle gambe del più grande, prendendo posto fra di esse per poi penetrarlo con una spinta secca.

Questa volta, per quanto potesse aver provato a trattenersi, Ohno gemette, forte, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla dell’altro.

Nino cercò di rimanere fermo per dare il tempo all’altro di abituarsi all’intrusione, nonostante l’istinto gli dicesse di cominciare a muoversi; cosa che fece quando sentì il respiro di Ohno farsi più regolare, quando sentì le sue gambe stringersi intorno ai suoi fianchi con più forza.

Allora cominciò a spingere, a ritmo sostenuto fin dall’inizio perché aveva aspettato _troppo_ e ora non aveva più voglia di giocare.

Sentiva Ohno gemere e tentare di soffocare quegli stessi gemiti mordendogli la gola, non spingendolo a far altro che a muoversi più velocemente.

Quando sentì di non poter resistere ancora a lungo, mise una mano fra loro e cominciò a toccare l’erezione di Ohno, in modo di far coincidere quei movimenti con le proprie spinte dentro il corpo dell’altro.

Non ci volle molto perché il più grande venisse, con un gemito più forte degli altri; dopo sembrò quasi spegnersi, e Nino ebbe bisogno di fare perno con la mano sulla sua schiena per continuare a muoversi, per continuare a sentirlo vicino.

Lo baciò, mordendogli con violenza un labbro quando finalmente venne dentro di lui, provando improvvisamente fatica nello stare in piedi.

Rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, il respiro pesante e la sensazione di essere del tutto privi di energie.

Nino alzò lo sguardo verso Ohno facendo un mezzo sorriso, prima di sfilarsi delicatamente da lui e spostarsi per dargli agio di scendere dal tavolo.

Il più grande si mise in piedi a fatica, solo per poi gettarsi sul divano e fare cenno all’altro di raggiungerlo.

Nino si distese sopra di lui, incrociando le braccia e poggiandogli il mento sul petto, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Ohno gli passò una mano fra i capelli, sorridendo.

“È stato un pomeriggio... interessante” concesse, mentre il più piccolo scoppiava a ridere. “Fino a che non hai tirato fuori le tue idee perverse, ovviamente” continuò, provocandolo.

Nino scosse le spalle, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Dopo è diventato più interessante, no?” chiese, tornando improvvisamente malizioso. “Dobbiamo lavare la divisa e conservarla... non si sa mai quando può tornare utile” aggiunse, mettendosi più comodo e rannicchiandosi contro l’altro.

Ohno si fece rosso in volto, colpendolo senza troppa forza sulla testa.

“Non se ne parla nemmeno. Mi sono semplicemente limitato a passarti questo capriccio, non ti aspettare che lo rifaccia” sibilò, imbarazzatosi nuovamente per il proprio abbigliamento.

“Non eri tu che ti divertivi a viziarmi?” chiese innocentemente Nino.

“Quando si tratta di comprarti videogiochi, non quando devo soddisfare le tue fantasie sessuali che prevedono che io mi ridicolizzi” ribatté.

Nino prese una delle sue mani fra le proprie, cominciando distrattamente a giocarci.

“Come vuoi...” si voltò verso di lui con il solito sorriso “Sappiamo entrambi che accadrà di nuovo, mettiti l’anima in pace Satoshi”.

Ohno avrebbe davvero voluto ribattere, ma non ne aveva le forze.

E poi, per quanto potesse fingere indignazione, non riusciva a negare che il pomeriggio fosse stato _estremamente_ interessante, nonostante l’imbarazzo iniziale.

Sì, lo sapevano tutti e due che l’avrebbe rifatto se Nino gliel’avesse chiesto.

In fondo si divertiva a viziarlo.

In qualsiasi modo.


End file.
